It's A Bet
by JawjaaGurl
Summary: When he made the bet with his sister Fancy that he could get Theresa to fall in love with him, Fox had no intention of actually falling in love himself.
1. I Bet

I Bet

"He is so hot."

Fox turned to see just who his sister Fancy was referring to even though he already knew who that person was.

"Noah Bennett, you know Fancy save yourself a whole lot of trouble and just admit that you have a thing for the Chief's son."

"He's not the Chief anymore."

"Yeah, no thanks to you but don't try to change the subject."

He looked over at Noah and one of his best friends Theresa who was playing a very bad game of Marco Polo in the Crane pool. For some reason Theresa held his attention longer then she normally did.

"Earth to Fox." Fancy ran her hand in front of Fox's face. "Looks like someone has the hots for a certain Lopez-Fitzgerald."

"Who, what Theresa? No, oh no, I've already tried being with her once."

"Yeah but if memorize serves me right you were in love with Whitney Russell then."

"You weren't even in Harmony, how do you know about that."

"People talk, you know now that I think about you and Theresa would make a very nice couple."

"And so would you and Noah."

"Me and Noah would never work, I would have him eating out the palm of my hand."

"I bet you couldn't."

"I'll accept your bet and bet that you can't get Theresa to fall in love with you."

"Are you serious, there is no way I can get her to fall for me. Remember the only man she loves is our dear older brother Ethan."

"Sounds like somebody is chicken." Fancy began to make a clucking noise at him before laughing.

"I'm not chicken I'm just being a realists and besides there's no way you could get Noah to fall for you."

"Please, he already wants me."

"You're that sure of yourself, you know what I'll accept your bet."

"Good, now lets talk rules."

"Fine, is six months long enough for you?"

"Six, I can get Noah to fall for me in four months."

"Why Ms. Crane, you're talking a whole lot of noise right now. Will you be able to back it up when the time comes?"

"Have you forgot our grandfather's motto?"

"What steal from the poor and give to the Cranes?"

"No not that one, a Crane always gets what they want."

AN: Hello everybody! I know it's been a while since I've posted a story. I know I was working on the Memory Of Us but I got so busy with trying to graduate from college that I couldn't get back into to the flow of it. I've been thinking of write a story for a long time but I couldn't come up with anything until now so here it is! Let me give you a little background on the characters. The whole Harmony disaster thing didn't happen but Fancy and Noah did met in Vegas. The whole Bermuda thing didn't happen between Julian and Theresa so there is no Ethan Jr. nor is there a Jane. But of course Theresa is still in love with Ethan and hated but Gwen. Fox was once in love with Whitney but Miles was never born and no one knows that Whitney and her and Fox aren't brothers and sisters in my story cause I think that's nasty. There probably want be any other characters other then the ones I gave you the info one…oh Pilar and Rebecca will of course be in it. But if I do decide to add other characters I'll give info on them in a AN. Umm…I think that's it so like always I ask that you please read and review. You're feedback in gladly welcomed.

Kanicee


	2. Just The Beginning

Just The Beginning

The fact that she was about to spend another Friday night alone was the only thing Theresa could think of.. Her life had suddenly become so boring now that she wasn't chasing after Ethan. Ethan, even after all these months she still thought of him every chance she got. He was still the reason she woke up every morning, in the back of her mind she still had a little bit of hope that he was realize that he wasn't in love with Gwen and he would come back to her. But each day when he didn't come for her she gave up a little bit more. Life couldn't possibly get any worst for her.

She might as well face the fact that she was never going to find the man of her dreams and that she was going to spend another lonely night laying in bed thinking of what would've been with Ethan. After making sure the house was locked she was just about to turn off the lights when the doorbell rung.

"Who in the world could this possibly be?" She opened the door to find the last person she expected in the world and with flowers. "Fox what are you doing here, and with flowers?"

"Oh..umm…I was just thinking about you and you seemed a little down lately so I figured I would stop by to cheer you up and these are for you"

"You thinking of someone other then yourself? Are you feeling okay, do you have a fever?"

"No, can I come in?"

"Sure, I can't believe you brought me flowers."

"I hope you like roses, I didn't know which ones were you favorite. The lady at the flower store said every woman loves roses."

"Of course I like them, they're beautiful. I'm still just a little shocked that you're here."

"We'll we're friends right and friends are suppose to hang out. And as you're friend I have to ask you why you have on your sleeping clothes when it's only eight o'clock."

"I was actually fixing to go to bed."

"Oh a Friday, I seriously can't let you do that."

"Why not?"

"One because that's pathetic and two because you're beautiful girl who doesn't need to spend a Friday night in bed. So with that said get dressed we're going out to the Blue Note for a couple of drinks and maybe a little dancing."

Out, that wasn't a word that she had used in a sentence and her name in a long time. And going out with Fox of all people, sure they were friends but they hadn't been the type of friends that hung out together since everything that happened between him and Whitney. But maybe she was just over analyzing the situation; maybe he really just wanted to take her out as a friend. He was right she needed to get out of the house; she should be thanking him for coming to her rescue instead of questioning his reasons.

"Okay, give me a couple of minutes to get dressed."

"Good it's a date!"

Fox

He couldn't believe he had just said that, his whole plan was to take things slow. He knew she was still in love with Ethan so the best thing for him was to get her to fall in love with him slowly. If he rushed her she might get confused and he didn't have time for that. Four months seemed like a long time a way but time could start to go by fast. Luckily for him she hadn't paid much attention to him calling their little outing a date. He could hear her bumping around in her room; it made him think back to the days when they use to be a couple.

If he hadn't been head over heels for Whitney they might've made a nice couple. She had the best personality and could always find a way to make him laugh even in the most serious situation. He still remembered that Valentine when him and Fox had surprised her and Whitney with the carriage ride and picnic in the park. He'd never done anything like that for girl but of course in the back of his mind he was thinking of Whitney instead of Theresa. He felt so guilty for using Theresa like that and the more he thought about it felt even guiltier now that he was using her once again to win a bet with Fancy. What kind of person was he, he was truly a Crane; always put his feelings in front of someone else. He had to call the bet off.

"Fox…I'm ready."

"Theresa…you look…wow."

There she was standing in front of him in a black dress that clung to her body in all the right places. He had forgotten just how beautiful she could be.

"Is it too much? I mean I know we're just going to the Blue Note but it's been so long since I've got dressed up I thought I might as well look my best."

"You look perfect, shall we go?"

"Yes we shall."

He had the hardest time keeping his eyes off Theresa as he drove to the Blue Note. He had never seen legs like hers before and her hair; it was so long and silky. He was fighting with all his might not to reach over and run his hand through it. He was glad when they finally reached their destination, he could feel how excited Theresa was about spending the night out but all that excitement came to an end when she saw who else was there.

"Ethan and Gwen are here."

"So, you're not going to let them ruin our night are you."

"No, I mean it's just been so long since I've seen Ethan."

"If you don't think you can handle being in the same room with Ethan we can go somewhere else. But you might as well face it, Harmony is not that big; you're going to spend the rest of your life running from them."

"You're right, I'm so glad I have you right now."

She wrapped his arms around him and hugged him and that's when it hit him. He knew that going on with the bet was wrong but Theresa needed someone to help her get her mind off Ethan and finally move on with her life. But what if she did fall in love with him, sure he would be happy to run it in Fancy's face but Theresa would be heartbroken once again. That was a chance he was just going to have to take, at least in the end she would know that she could open her heart up to someone other then Ethan.

"I knew it was too good to be true, just thinking Ethan; last night I said Theresa was out of our lives forever but I guess I was wrong."

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my brother and his wife. You know Gwen, I would say you look lovely tonight but I haven't had a drink yet so its best I don't lie. Come on Theresa I see a table."

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe you just said that."

"I was just being truthful. Wait let me pull the chair out for you."

"Fox this is a side of you I've never seen before."

He was actually thinking the same thing himself. "I'm just trying to make sure you have a good time tonight."

"So far I am. Would you like something to drink cause we defiantly have something to drink to after that little episode."

"Tonight was my idea, I'll get the drinks."

"No, let me."

Before he could object again she was already have way to the bar. He would never understand why she let Gwen get to her. Anyone in the right mind could see that Gwen was still insecure about her marriage to Ethan. If it wasn't for her freaky Mother, Rebecca and all her little plans Theresa could've taken Ethan away a long time ago. But then again why should Theresa want to be with anyone as weak as Ethan, who lets Gwen and Rebecca run his life for him; she defiantly deserves better then him.

"Here you go a couple of Apple Martine's. Is that okay with you?"

" It's find and if I remember correctly they're your favorites."

"You are correct, so what shall we drink to?"

"How about to me helping you get over Ethan."

"What?"

"It's plain to see that you need me and I'm welling to help you."

"Help me how, I'm getting over Ethan on my own."

"No you're not, if it wasn't for me you would be at him laying in the bed miserable. Admit it you need me."

"And if I say I do, just what exactly are you going to do?"

"You'll see but you're going to have to expect my offer to help you."

"I don't know Fox…"

"What do you have to loose?" He could tell by the look on her face that she trying to come up with a reason to say no. But he could tell by the smile on his face that she was going to say yes. "That's my girl, and I'm thinking tonight would be the perfect night for you to really start getting over Ethan."

He walked over to the DJ and after giving him a few dollars walked over to Theresa and held out his hand as Kelly Clarkson's Since You've Been Gone began to play.

"Can I have this dance?"

"You can't be serious."

"Very." He began to mouth the words to the song and he danced her onto the dance floor. "Come on, don't make me look like an idiot out here. Dance with me."

Theresa

She couldn't believe that she was dancing with Fox Crane in the middle of the Blue Note's dance floor, what she was having an even harder time believing was that he actually knew the words to Kelly Clarkson's song. But the most important thing was that she was having fun, so much fun that she started singing with Fox, who was a horrible singer. As the song off and slower song began to play and she was about to walk off but Fox pulled her closer.

"All of Harmony is going to be talking about us tomorrow."

"So, who cares? The important thing is that you're smiling, and might I add you have a very beautiful smile."

"Thank you, and thank you for tonight."

"You don't have to, the look on Gwen and Ethan's face is enough."

He turned her around so she could see them; she put her face into his shoulder to keep them from seeing her laughing.

"And just think this is only the beginning."

"The beginning of what?"

"You'll see."

"Fox can I ask you a question?"

"Anything."

"How is it that you knew all the words to Kelly Clarkson's song."

"Trust me, you don't want to know."

AN: I thought that was the perfect song to describe the way Theresa should be feeling about getting over Ethan. But I don't have much to say other then continue to read and review. I should have the next chapter ready in a day or so.


	3. One Sided Bet

One Sided Bet

How was it possible that she had spend last night dancing with Fox Crane, it had to be a dream. But it wasn't, the smile on her face was enough to prove it. It had been nothing like she expected it to be, he was a total gentlemen and when the night was over he dropped her off. Knowing his background she thought that maybe he would try to make a move on her but after making sure she was in the house safely he left. In a way she hadn't wanted the night to end, but all good things must come to an end; and it had. Now she was back to living her dull life of wishing that Ethan was going to come back to her.

As she was thinking that she could clean out her closet to keep her mind occupied for the day she almost didn't hear the phone ringing.

"Hello, this is she…are you serious?"

She couldn't believe what she had just been told on the phone. She practically ran to the door and found at least a dozen men standing in front of her which vases or roses in each hand.

"Where do you want us to put these Ms. Lopez-Fitzgerald?"

"Anywhere you can, oh my gosh. I've never seen so many roses in my life, who are they from?"

One of the men placed a card in her hand and she instantly knew the answer. This was without a doubt on of the sweetest things anyone had ever done for her. She was just about to dial his number when she looked up and saw him standing in the door.

"I see you got my little surprise."

"Little? This is amazing, thank you so much." She jumped into his arms and hugged him.

"Your welcome, you said you liked roses so I thought Id send you a couple of dozen."

"Seriously how many did you send?"

"Lets see…umm…five hundred roses so about forty dozen."

"But why?"

"I told you last night was only the beginning and besides it's been a long time since I've seen you smile."

"I don't know how I'll ever be able to repay you."

"Well you can start but saying you'll be my date to the Crane ball tonight."

"I would love to, but I don't have anything to wear. Money has been a little short around here since Rebecca fired Mama."

"I figured you might say that."

He stepped outside and came back in with Fancy who no matter what the occasion was looked like she was ready to step on to the runway.

"Fox practically begged me to take you shopping for a new gown. Not that he had to beg; I'll use any excuse to hit the stores. Are you ready?"

"Wait you two are serious?"

"You said you would go to the ball with me right?"

"Yes but…"

"And that the only reason you couldn't go is because you didn't have anything to wear right?"

"Yes but…"

"But nothing, we're going shopping. I just had the most fabulous dresses sent to a boutique downtown. You're going to love them. Fox could you be a dear and lock up, by the way nice flowers."

Fancy

She had no idea that Fox was going to take the bet this serious. He was pulling out all of the stops to get Theresa to fall in love with him. She couldn't help but think how romantic it was of him to send her all those roses. Of course if it had been her she would've sent them away because they weren't exotic enough but it was the thought that really counted.

After making their little bet she started to wonder if four months would be long enough to get Fox and Theresa to fall for each other. It only took her a second to see that they were so right for each other, sure Fox thought he was in love with Whitney but it was clear that he needed to be with Theresa. She rolled her eyes over why Theresa would still have feelings for her Mama's boy half-brother but that would soon come to an end. Of course Fox was going to kill her when he found out Noah already knew about their bet and after arguing with him for hours she had been able to convince him to go along with her plan.

She watched as Theresa tried on dress after dress but stating that each was too much and she couldn't let Fox pay that much for a dress she would only wear once. The way she was acting now was making it hard for her to believe that Theresa was anything like the person that Rebecca, Gwen and even her own Mother had described.

"Come on Theresa, stop looking at price tags and pick a dress. Your body is perfect for all of them, which one do you like the most?"

"I really like the pink one but I think the white strapless one fits better."

"I agree, excuse miss." Fancy signaled to the saleslady. "We're going to take this white one along with the shoes. Was the jewelry I asked for delivered as well?"

"Yes Ms. Crane, it's right this way. The guards haven't took the eye off of them since they came in."

"Guards, jewelry?"

"You'll see it's a little surprise from Fox." The look on Theresa's face was priceless when all the cases where open. "Take your pick."

"This can't all be for me?"

"Yep, according to Fox he wanted to make you feel like the princess you were and he told me money was no object. I don't know what happened between you and Fox last night but it must've been good because I've never seen him act like this around a woman. Was he like this when the two of you were a couple the first time?"

"No, I mean he did some sweet things but he was in love with Whitney and I hadn't got over Ethan."

"Well maybe he realized what a mistake it was to leave you and he's trying to make up for it now."

"I don't think so, we're just friends. He's just trying to help me forget about Ethan."

"Who knows, you could end up being more then friends. Now I think you have to go with the diamonds, after all, they are a girls best friend."

She had done exactly what she needed to; she had planted the idea of Theresa and Fox being more then friends into her head. Now all she had to do was work on her stubborn brother and whole knows in four months they may be planning a wedding.

AN: I love Fancy but I want to do my own thing with her personality in my story. I hope everyone likes her and I hope everyone likes the idea that she set out to get Theresa and Fox together. Sorry if this chapter is kind of short but I wanted end it at that. R&R!


	4. You're Beautiful

Your Beautiful

When Fancy suggested that Theresa get dressed at the Crane Mansion he figured it would save a lot of time but now he could see he had been wrong. He had been waiting at the bottom of the stairs for the last thirty minutes and still no Theresa nor Fancy; who's date, Noah, planned to give her a piece of his mind. He could see she wasn't doing as well as he was with the bet, which made him think that they hadn't thought of anything for the winner. He had to remember to remind her about that later. He looked at his watch for the hundredth time and thought that when Theresa finally came down the ball would be over.

He heard someone clear their throat and looked up to see Fancy wearing a gold dress that he was sure cost more then everything in his closet but still no Theresa.

"So…."

"So what?"

"How do I look idiot, gosh you sure know how to compliment a woman."

"Oh umm, you look good."

"I swear the nanny must've dropped you on your head a couple of times."

"Whatever, where is Theresa."

"She'll be down in a second, I didn't think it would be fair for her to be outshined by my beauty."

"I'll never understand you."

"You should be thanking me, well you probably will be later tonight."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Fancy pointed her finger towards the top of the staircase where Theresa was standing. He had never seen anything unlike it before, it was almost as if there was a spot light on her giving her a beautiful glow. There was nothing anyone could've said or done to make him take his eyes off of her as she walked down the stair.

"I'll take the fact that you're month is hanging down as a thank you, now if you'll excuse me I need to go find my date."

He thought that he heard Fancy saying something but he couldn't make out the words. All he could think of was how beautiful Theresa looked. He felt as if his bride was walking down the aisle towards him in all white ready to vow to spend the rest of her life with him.

"Hello Fox."

"Theresa, wow! You, you look amazing."

"You don't look too bad yourself.."

He couldn't think of anything else to say, he didn't want to say anything else. If it were up to him he would just stand there all night looking at her.

"Look I'm sorry for having to turn you over to Fancy today, I figured she knew more about gowns and all that stuff but from the way you look in that dress I would say I did the right thing."

"Actually it was okay, she's not such a bad person. But she sure doesn't know the meaning of spending limit and from the jewelry I have around my neck and in my ears you don't either. Can you believe they were able to put diamonds in my hair?"

"I don't care what they did, I just know you look beautiful. Enough small talk are you ready, because when those doors open you're going to enter the most boring party in the world."

"I'm ready."

He nodded his head and as soon as the two servants opened the door everybody that was there turned to look at him. He felt as if he was feedings a stake to a pack of lions, giving Theresa's hand a little squeeze they walked in.

Theresa

Just like she had expected everybody that was anybody in Harmony was there. Which meant Rebecca and her evil daughter was there but tonight she wasn't worried about them. She didn't even care that Ethan's face was the first face she saw. Tonight she was on the arm of one the most eligible bachelors in Harmony, a bachelor that put a smile on her face earlier today that made her feel like a school girl with her first crush.

Tonight the stares didn't bother her, because for once she hadn't snuck in to try to convince Ethan to give her one more chance. She was a guest and she was going to enjoy herself just like any other guest would.

"I guess everyone must be thinking the same thing I'm thinking."

"And what's that?"

"That I have the best looking date here."

What did she do to deserve the attention Fox was giving her she didn't know, maybe Fancy was right. Maybe he was starting to see her as more then a friend.

"Stop it, you're making me blush."

"And it makes you even more beautiful. Would you like me to get you something to drink?"

"Yes I would like that very much."

Fox hadn't been gone more then a second before Gwen and Rebecca walked up to her.

"Well, well, well looks like Fox stopped by Taco Bell and they were having a special on cheap whores."

"You know Rebecca it takes a whore to know a whore am I right?"

"Why I should…"

"Please mother, don't case a scene. She's not worth it."

""Wow just like old times, did you guys miss me?"

"I know why you're here Theresa, you're here to start your little game of trying to break up with me and Ethan but it's not going to work. Since you've been out of our life we've been happy and I will not let you come between us again."

"Who said anything Ethan I'm here with Fox, I was at the Blue Note last night with Fox. I could care less about Ethan right now. You know Gwen for someone who's so happy you didn't hesitate to come over here to tell me to stay away from your husband. If you're marriage was as solid as you say it is you wouldn't have anything to worry about. Now ladies if you'll excuse me I have to go find my date."

That felt so good, it was like she had been waiting for months to get that off her chest. She couldn't believe that she had said she didn't care about Ethan and what she really couldn't believe is that she had meant it. She was happy and she was smiling and that was all that matter. The only thing that she wanted to do was find the man that put that smiles on her face. But of course nothing ever worked out like she planned.

"Theresa…"

"Look Ethan, your wife already made it perfectly clear that she didn't want me her so I don't need you to tell me the same thing. So please let me enjoy myself." She began to walk off but he grabbed her arm. "What Ethan! When I wanted you, you wouldn't talk to me so what more is there to say."

"I just wanted to say that you look beautiful tonight."

"Well, thank you now if you'll…"

"Wait, how have you been? Are you and Fox a couple now?"

"I've been fine and what's going on between me and Ethan is none of your business."

She looked over Ethan's shoulder and saw Fox standing behind him with the biggest smile on his face. She left Ethan standing there probably wondering what happened to the Theresa he use to know. Well that Theresa was still there and just a couple of days ago she would've used the opportunity to tell him just how much she loved him. But the woman she was tonight still loved him but tonight she loved herself more.

"Congratulations, I guess you really don't need me."

"What, are you crazy? I never would've been able to say those things to Ethan days ago and I owe it all to you."

"Thank you, I completely forgot about getting you that drink."

"It's okay, do you want dance."

"I was hoping you would ask that cause I asked that they play this next song for you."

A song began to play in the background, she knew she had heard it before but had no idea where. Fox pulled her body close to him and gently began to sway with her to the beat of the music. She listened to the words and tried to remember why they were so familiar to her.

Feels like a fire, that burns in my heart  
Every single moment that we spend apart  
I need you around, for every day to start  
I haven't left you alone  
There's something about you, I stare in your eyes  
And everything I'm looking for I seem to find.  
All this time away is killing me inside  
I need your love in my life

I wanna spend time till it ends  
I wanna fall in you again  
Like we did when we first met  
I wanna fall with you again

"How do I know this song?"

"Maybe if you keep listening you'll remember where it from."

We fought in a battle, nobody won  
And now we face a mountain to be overcome.  
You can't turn away, the past is said and done  
I need us to carry on.

I wanna spend time till it ends  
I wanna fall with you again  
Like we did when we first met  
I wanna fall with you again

"I don't know where I heard it from, but it's beautiful."

"You seriously don't remember do you?"

"No, should I?"

"Well being the romantic that you are I thought you would remember the first song we danced to."

"Oh my God you're right we did dance to this. We went to an outdoor movie in the park when we were dating and Maid In Manhattan was playing."

"Right, when they got to the part in this move when this song was playing I asked you to danced."

"How could I forget that, I remember there seemed as if there was a million stars in the sky that night. It was beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you."

They stopped dancing and to them it was as if they were the only ones there. Neither one of them seemed to care that everyone was dancing around them. They were in their own little world.

"Fox tonight has been amazing. I can't remember the last time I felt like this."

"I wanted you to feel like a princess."

"I do."

"I know I've said this a million times already but God you're beautiful. Even when I left you for those couple of minutes I kept looking for you in the crowd to make sure I hadn't dreamed you up."

"Fox…"

"I'm going to ask you something before I get scared and not do it. Would you mind if I kiss you?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

As their lips met she felt a little tingle in her spin, which made her pull him closer to him. It felt so perfect being in his arms; she couldn't remember feeling like this when they had kissed in the past. She couldn't remember feeling nowhere near close to the way she felt right now as she kissed him. It was like somebody was giving them a second chance and she had a feeling she shouldn't take it for granted.

Fancy

"You know Fancy, if Theresa finds out the only reason Fox is cozying up to her is because you made a bet with him she's going to flip."

"Oh shut up Noah. Look at them does it look like she clears if he made a bet with me. You can clearly see that they're falling in love with each other. I mean look at them, they look so cute together."

"Yes they do make a great couple but Theresa is just getting over a broken heart if she thinks that Fox is using her she might flip out."

"Be positive will you, when she's head over heels for him she want care how they got together."

AN: I know I already have one but I reposted this chapter because I didn't notice that I hadn't made it clear who Fancy was talking to. I can't remember which reviewer made me notice it but I hope you re read it. I'm sorry!

AN: I loved this chapter, I had no idea I would write it so fast. But I started to write it as soon as I posted the last chapter and I would've been finished with you but I started looking at Maid In Manhattan and I remembered how crazy I was about that song and I had to put it in the story. I cause you want to download it or something it's by Glenn Lewis and the song is called Fall Again. Please continue to Read and Review


	5. The Girl For You

The Girl For You

Now it was Fox's turn to sit around and wonder if the night before had really happen. Did he really kiss Theresa in front of half of Harmony? Every time he thought of kissing her he couldn't help but smile. When the limo came to take her home they spent like what seemed like hours kissing each other goodbye. It was almost like he was in high school again and Theresa was his first serious girlfriend. This was not supposed to be happening, the whole point of the bet was to get Theresa to fall in love with him. Not for him to start falling for her.

"Fox and Theresa sitting in the tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!."

"Not now Fancy."

"Aww…what's wrong?"

"Everything, and it's all your fault."

"Me, what did I do?"

"You're the one who suggested the bet."

"Did I, I could've sworn it was you. But not that it really matters because it's clear that you're going to win. Everyone's talking about how you and Theresa exchanged spit on the middle of the dance floor last night."

"That's it, I'm calling the bet off."

"What! Are you serious after all my hard work! No, the only person who can call the bet off is me."

"What hard work, all you and Noah do is argue. You're never going to get him to fall for you."

"I'm wearing him down but it's not about me and Noah. Look at you and Theresa; you're already in too deep. You have no point but to go along with it, if not you're break poor Theresa's heart."

"I might as well do it now instead of later, I mean when she finds out the only reason I've been taking her out is to win a bet she's going to want to kill me."

But he would rather die then break her heart; she didn't deserve to be hurt again. She's probably thinking that he's trying to help her get over Ethan and he's scheming to win a bet that he doesn't even know what he'll get if he wins.

"I just thought of something."

"Really Fancy, I didn't know you could think."

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear you say that. As I was about to say you're worried about Theresa finding out about the bet, well you know she doesn't have to find out."

"Okay genius, what am I suppose to tell her when the four months are up?"

"Nothing, it's not going to matter."

"Do me a favor and never think again."

"Just hear me out okay. What did you tell Theresa was your reason for wanting to spend so much time with her?"

"I told her that I was going to help her get over Ethan."

"I could see how you could use that to your advantage but last night when you were kissing her were you really thinking that kissing her would help her get over Ethan."

"Well no but…"

"Then what were you thinking Fox?"

He was thinking that he had wanted to kiss her the moment he laid eyes on her that night.

"I wasn't thinking anything, it was just a kiss. It didn't mean anything."

"You're such a liar, you were practically walking on air for the rest of the night. Admit it Fox, you still have feelings for Theresa."

"I think you've inhaled too much nail polish."

"Face it, you know I'm right. This is not about the bet anymore, you're falling in love with Theresa."

"It's only been three days, you can't fall in love that quick."

"Love doesn't have a time limit and maybe you were in love with her when you thought you were in love with Whitney. And who could blame you the girl is beautiful; you're never going to find anyone like her. You guys make the perfect couple."

"Excuse me I thought we had a bet going."

"We do."

"So why does it seem like you're trying to help me win, you don't hear me giving out any advice on how you can get Noah. And what exactly does the winner get for winning."

"Oh my gosh, I never thought about that. Ask me again in a couple of days so I can think of something." She got up to leave. "Oh and I don't need any help in getting Noah, no man can resist this body. But seriously Fox, think about what I said; Theresa is the girl for you."

AN: I know this is a short chapter but I just wanted to write something with Fox and Fancy. I wasn't going to post it seeing that I updated earlier this week but I'm really starting to like this story more then I thought I would. Fulton31 asked for more Fancy and Noah, well even though this is about Fox and Theresa I'll write them a great moment in here just for you and thank you for reading all of my stories. TpolTucker I hope you went back and reread the end of Chapter 4, I'm really sorry I didn't make it clear on who Fancy was talking to. THEROX4EVER03 I love your reviews, they always make me smile and some of them really help me decided what direction I want to take my story so a big thanks to you. And thank you to everyone else who has reviewed please don't be scared to tell me what you think even if you think it sucks (lol). Everyt little review helps and makes me won't to write more.


	6. A Couple

A Couple

Heaven, she had to have died and gone to Heaven because for the past week that's where she felt like she was. All she could think of was Fox, and how he made her feel when they were together and of course the kisses they had shared. She hadn't seen him since the Crane ball because he'd been so busy at Crane Industries, but whenever she found herself missing him the phone would rind and it would be him telling her something funny or how he couldn't wait to see him. But as much as she loved those phones calls it was the ones that came late at night that was the ones she enjoyed the most. They would stay up all night telling each other things they didn't know about each other. Or he would tell her little secrets about the Crane family that no one knew. They never did things like that when they dated in the past.

Which made her wonder, where they a couple. She hadn't thought of that before and she didn't want to assume anything because they were friends and friends hung out like they did all the time. But they had been friends before that wonderful Friday night when he rescued her from dying of loneliness. So how was she to find out if they were a couple, she couldn't just come out and ask him; that wouldn't be right. But if she waited for him to say anything she might be waiting the rest of their lives.

"Theresa…Theresita?"

"Oh I'm sorry Mama, I guess I was in my own little world. Did you want something?"

"You've been like that a lot these past couple of days, it wouldn't have anything to do with Fox Crane would it?

"Mama…."

"No listen to me Theresa, I've told you a million times to stay away from them but you never listen."

"Fox is nothing like them."

"You said that when you were in love with Ethan and you ended up with a broken heart."

"Ethan's not even a Crane."

"I know that but look at what Ivy, Gwen, and Rebecca did to you. I will not sit back and watch that family hurt you again."

"I know you're just looking out for my best interest but it's been so long since I've been happy and right now Fox makes me happy."

"I hope you know what you're doing. I have a little shopping to do so I'll see you later." She kissed her daughter before walking out the door. "Well hello Fox, we were just talking about you."

"I hope all good things, how have you been Pilar."

"Great, I wish I could stay in talk but I have some shopping I must do."

"This a surprise, you said you had a big project coming up at the office and it would probably be a couple more days before we saw each other."

"I know but…" He wrapped his arms around her waste. "All I could think about was doing this."

Kissing him was what she had been thinking of since she last saw him and now that she actually was she couldn't believe she had forgot just how wonderful his lips felt on hers.

"So, I'm guessing that means you missed me?"

"You have no idea, hearing your voice on the phone is not enough. I wanted to see you, I wanted to be able to look into those big brown eyes of yours. I'm sorry I'm getting all mushy on you."

"No, it's okay. I've missed you too. Sit…so how is everything going at work?"

"Work, when I'm at work all I can think about is you."

"Really?"

"Yes really, it's like…I know this is going to sound strange but it's like you're a drug. And if I don't see you I feel like I'm going to go crazy."

He reached over and tickled her and made her laugh until she almost cried.

"Stop it! You're killing me!"

"Okay I'll stop. So what have you been up to?"

"Nothing, just thinking about you."

"Really" He tried to sound the way she had sounded when she said it.

"Ha, ha very funny. But yes I've been thinking of you."

"What about?"

"Well, when we dated before."

"What about when we dated before."

"It was different, I mean I don't remember feeling that way I feel about you now. I know it's only been a couple of days but, I didn't feel this happy when we were together the first time."

"I know and it's my fault, I shouldn't haven't have asked you to be in a relationship with you when I was in love with you best friend."

"Like I was any better, I was in love with your brother."

"Well this time it's going to be different."

"This time, what exactly does that mean?"

"We're dating right, I mean I am doing all the things a boyfriend should do right?"

"I'm your girlfriend?"

"Only if you want to be, you do want to be my girlfriend."

"Of course I do, you have no idea how happy you've made me."

"I got some idea how you can show me."

It was official, she was in Heaven; and she had no intention of leaving. She would have to be crazy to return to Earth when Heaven. Heaven made me feel butterflies and made her heart beat ten times faster. Fox was her Heaven and she didn't want to leave anytime soon.

"As much as I want to spend the rest of the day kissing you how about we go out and celebrate our togetherness."

"I think I got a better idea, how about we stay here and kiss all day."

"I like your idea better."

They were just about to kiss again when his phone rung. She could tell from the look on his face that they weren't going to be spending the rest of the day together.

"I'm sorry Theresa but for some strange reason I'm needed at the Crane Mansion."

"Oh, well we can do something together later." She tried to hide the fact that she was hurt but she knew he could she was by the look on her face

"You didn't give me time to finish, I was thinking maybe you could come with me and I'll get the cook to make us a nice picnic and from the Mansion we can go to the park. How does that sound?"

"Perfect, just give me a couple of minutes to change and I'll be ready."

Fox

He should've known that she would take more then a couple of minutes to change clothes, it was over and hour later before the made it to the Mansion. For some reason whenever he brought her there he felt every muscle in his body tighten up. It was almost as if she read his mind because she took his hand and gave it a little kiss as if she was saying it was okay.

Sometimes he felt as if the only person he could relate to in his family was Fancy and sometimes she was in her own little world so he really couldn't depend on her either. It was nice to know that he had Theresa, one of the reason he was starting to enjoy having her around was because when thing got tough he knew he could call her. Sometimes he would call her in the middle of the night and vent about stuff that had happen at work or with his family and she would just listen. He was having the hardest time trying to figure out how he made it without her.

"Fox there you are I need to discuss some papers with you."

"Please Ethan don't tell me this is the reason you called me. I thought it was an emergency or something."

"It is, hello Theresa you look nice today."

"Same to you Ethan, Fox if you'll excuse me I'm going to go use the bathroom."

He had a hard time letting of her hand; he didn't want to let her out of his sight for a minute. For the life of him he couldn't figure out where the feelings he was having for her were suddenly coming from. He defiantly agreed with what she said earlier, he hadn't had those kind of feelings for her the first time they were together. Actually he hadn't had the kind of feelings he was having now for Whitney either.

"I see Theresa is with you once again."

"Yeah, do you have a problem with that big brother?"

"No, well yes. I just don't' want to see her hurt."

"You know Ethan I'll never figure you out. I've heard you say a million times that you love Gwen but yet I can see that you're out of your mind jealous over the fact that Theresa is with me."

"I am not jealous, why should I be; she's finally moved on and I'm happy with her."

"Right, I didn't come her to talk about Theresa. So where are these papers that you needed me to see." He skimmed over the papers, signed them and gave them back to Ethan. "Anything else?"

"No, that's all."

"Go ahead and ask because I know it's burning you up inside to know."

"Know what, what are you talking about Fox."

"Oh please, we both know those papers could've waited until I got back to the office. So who told you to call, was it Gwen or Rebecca? No never mind I bet it was our mother, where is she; uh?"

"Fox…"

"This family is the root of evil and you Ethan, of all people, should know that. Look at how they disowned you when everyone found out you're a Bennett but yet you're still here. And you know why, you're their do boy. Nobody even thinks about you unless they need a cheap lawyer. I'm sure you're lovely wife is someone listening so thank God I'll only have to say this once. Yes me and Theresa are a couple and hell, who knows we just might get married one day."

"Over my dead body!"

AN: This chapter was hard to write and I don't know why. I knew Fox and Theresa had to become a couple before I got any deeper into the story, what I wanted to do next was the hard part I guess. It'll probably be a couple of days before I post again cause I want the next chapter to be better then the last one. Please continue to R&R!


	7. You're Worthless

You're Worthless

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me Fox, the only way I will let you get involved with Theresa is over my dead body."

"Mother you really shouldn't say things like that in this town."

If he could have one wish at that moment it would be to wish his away his family. Why couldn't they be like other families and share in his happiness of him finding a significant other? Sure they would be happy if Theresa was from a family with millions, a family that could somehow help them become richer then they already where.

"Listen to me, isn't what Theresa did to your brother and Gwen enough to prove that she's nothing but gutter trash."

"Don't say things like that about her."

"Umm…Ethan when did I ask you to defend my girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend, can't you see that she's probably just using you to make Ethan jealous?"

" I can see things never change with you mother, here I was thinking that you were actually looking out for my best interest but now I see it's all about Ethan."

"Fox…"

"No, you never cared about me or Fancy; it's always been Ethan."

"How can you say that, you know I love you and Fancy."

"Sure you do but you would have to add the love that you have for me and Fancy together to come close to the love you have Ethan."

"I will not get into it with you about that today, I'm trying to look out for what's best for you and your future. And Theresa is only going to bring you down, you need to be with someone of your class, not someone lower."

He couldn't believe she had just said that, had she just forgot that she risked everything she ever had to be with Sam Bennett.

"You know mother, I can think of a million things I could say to you in responds to that but you're not even worth it."

"Listen to me, you're right I didn't spend enough time with you and Fancy and I'm sorry. But I want to make up for it now, and to start I want you to keep you from making the biggest mistake of your life."

"And what mistake is that Ivy? What you don't want him to be forced into a loveless marriage like you were to Julian or you don't want to make the mistake of falling in love with some below his class and having a bastard child."

He wondered how long Theresa had been standing at the top of the stairs from the look on her face he could tell that she had probably heard most of the conversation that he had had with his mother.

"Theresa this has nothing to do with you."

"You really think I'm going to let you get away with calling me trash? Oh no, I've taken a lot from the family and now everything is about to change. You sit around on your high horse and try to control everyone's life but have you taken a minute to stop and look in the mirror. Look at you Ivy; I use to look up to. You use to be the envy of every woman in Harmony and now what are you? Hmm lets see, well for one homeless. The only reason you're here is because of Ethan, which makes me wonder why the hell are you and Gwen still here? Oh that's right, her freaky mother is still married to Julian."

"Theresa…"

"The truth hurt doesn't it Ethan, now where was in. Yes number two, you're broke, and you can barely maintain you're little lifestyle with the money that Julian gives you. And last but not least you lost the one thing you fought so hard for Sam Bennett, I'm glad he had sense of enough to see that you're worthless."

"Theresa!"

"Don't worry I'm done here Ethan."

He had never been so proud of a person in his life. He couldn't help but smile as he followed her to the car. Actually he had a hard time keeping up with her, he could hear her mumbling as she walked but he was scared to say anything to her because he thought she might flip and bite his head off. She was still fussing when they got in the car.

"That family, Mama told me that I shouldn't use the word hate but I hate those people with a family. Are you sure you and Fancy weren't adopted because there's no way…"

He reached over and kissed her, which was something he had wanted to do the moment she started laying into his mother. He loved the way she looked after he kissed her; he couldn't even use words to describe the way her eyes made him feel.

"I figured that would shut you up."

"I'm sorry, it's just that they drive me crazy."

"You're not the only one."

"I said some mean things about Ivy, are you upset?"

"God no, it's about time somebody told her the truth. Oh and congratulations."

"For what?"

"I think it's safe to say you're officially over Ethan. I wanted to laugh so bad when you asked him why was he still staying at the Mansion. And when you said it was because it was because of Gwen's freaky mother I thought I was going to die."

"I can't believe I said all those things."

"You did and I'm proud of you, now enough talk about my family. I know we were suppose to go on a picnic but I have something different in mind now."

"Really, what?"

"You'll see."

AN: I'm sorry, I'm sorry and I'm sorry. Is that enough apologizes? I got so busy that I complete forgot about this story and then I had a hard time getting back in the rhythm of the story but I promise it's not going to happen again. This chapter isn't much but I need to write something to get back into it. I did like writing Theresa's lil speech. Please forgive me and don't hate, I probable deserve all the mean reviews I'm going to get…lol. I'm going to update really soon so please continue to R&R!


End file.
